topstrongestfandomcom-20200216-history
Amalia Sheran Sharm
|-| Pre-time skip= |-| Post-time skip= |-| Tree of Life host= Origins: 'Wakfu '''Classification: '''Human Sadida, princess of the kingdom of Sadida, member of the Brotherhood of the Tofu || Host of the Tree of Life 'Threat level: 'Demon || Dragon- || Dragon '''Age: '''13 || 20 '''Gender: '''Female '''Powers and abilities: '''Superhuman physical characteristics, plant life manipulation, possesses an empathic link to plant life and nature, can create exploding seeds || All of the aforementioned along with soul manipulation, illusion creation and mind manipulation. 'Physical strength: 'Building level (Could take hits from the Black Raven whom can easily crack the ground with his mount), town level with plant life manipulation || At least building level, likely higher (Should be superior to her younger self), at least town with plant life manipulation || At least building level, likely far higher (Powered by the entirety of the Sadida race), at least town with plant life manipulation (Was able to stop Nox's clock) 'Attack potency/Destructive capacity: 'At least town (Should be comparable to Evangelyne whom can turn normal clouds into storm clouds) || At least Island (Should be comparable to Evangelyne post-time skip whom can destroy the ice magic that covered her in a combined attack with Tristepin and Ruel. Not even base Tristepin was able to break free of the ice on his own. Was able to shield the brotherhood of the Tofu from the resulting ice blast of their clash with Count Harebourg) || At least Island+, likely higher (Stronger than Anathar while possessing Adamai whom could fight create a whirlpool from his clash with Phaeris) '''Durability: '''At least Building, likely town (Should be comparable to Evangelyne who can tank her own arrows point blank) || At least Building, likely town (Same reasoning) || At least Building, likely town, possibly far higher (Empowered by the wakfu of the entire Sadida race) 'Speed: 'Massively hypersonic+ (Should be comparable to Evangelyne whom could throw a gobbowl across continental distances) || Massively hypersonic+ (Same reasoning) || At least Massively Hypersonic+, likely far higher (Empowered by the wakfu of all of the Sadida. Wakfu is regarded as the power of life and all magic and physical abilities rely on it) 'Intelligence: 'Above average (Received the best education that the people of Sadida can offer) || Above average (Considerably wiser and smarter than her younger self) || At least Genius (All of the Sadida's minds and thoughts are a part of the tree of life which include numerous strategists, scientists, and inventors) 'Stamina: 'Above average (Can easily tire from running for several tens of minutes) || Above average (Should be superior to her younger self) || Very high (The tree of Life is the container of all the Wakfu of the people of Sadida. Wakfu being the essence of life and motion) 'Range: '''Several tens of meters || Several tens of meters || Several hundreds of meters '''Weaknesses: '''Bratty and irrational most of the time || None notable barring her self-sacrificial tendencies || Can't control the Tree of life's power. Can only summon the Tree of Life's power if the people of Sadida are endangered. '''Standard equipment: '''Doll commonly used as a part of the Sadidas' magic '''keys: Pre-time skip || Post-time skip || Tree of Life host Category:Animation Category:Wakfu Category:Character Category:Female Category:Plant element manipulator Category:Threat level Demon Category:Current Threat level: Dragon Category:Busty babe Category:Light attribute Category:Good Category:Cartoon Category:BB:CC